A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to determining the rotational position of a shaft and more specifically to using strain sensors to determine the rotational position or displacement of a shaft.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to use strain sensors to measure strain.
What is needed is a measurement device, which can determine the rotational position or displacement of a shaft using one or more strain sensors.